


thunder

by lavenderlinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, not edited, short but not very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: her name is salty seawater in his mouth, and the memory of her voice is bitter as dark chocolate, and it never rained in koholint but every memory of the cursed island is shadowed over as if clouds had constantly hung over that land, threatening to storm.it storms outside. link mourns.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	thunder

Lightning flashes, leaving a bright scar across the inside of his eyelids and he jumps, clutching his pillow in trembling arms, alert and awake despite having been near-asleep just moments before. 

And then thunder roars, shaking the foundation of his house, of his very being, and suddenly he is on the open ocean, and the rope is rough in his hands and rain whips down, soaking every inch of his being. Pink hair is plastered to his skull, and his clothes are equally soaked, heavy with both rain and ocean spray. 

Thunder rumbles all around him, and the next crack of lightning scars his vision and fades away to black. 

The next thing he knows is  _ her _ , red hair and red hibiscus and the sweetest voice you’ll ever hear. Amber eyes shining in bright sunlight- it never rained on Koholint, the storm that had swept him to the island shores a distant memory pushed to the back of his mind by the adventures he faced and the instrument he gathered and the girl with the blue sundress, smile like the sun. 

Her name is salty seawater in his mouth, and the memory of her voice is bitter as dark chocolate, and it never rained in Koholint but every memory of the cursed island is shadowed over as if clouds had constantly hung over that land, threatening to storm. 

And he is at home again, and she is-was a dream, she was a nightmare, she was nothing but a vision, her island home an illusion and everything and everyone he had come to love just the same. 

He had thought that someday, they would leave the island hand in hand, and that someday, she would sit in this very house, red hair bright in the Hyrulean sun and her voice the sweetest thing in all the kingdom, and they would travel or they would settle down and he would do anything, anything, just to have her here now.

Thunder rumbles again, and Link cries for Koholint, and he cries for Marin, her name bittersweet on his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's storming outside, and it made me think of link's awakening, so i wrote this. at 2 am. because i knew that if i waited until morning i wouldn't end up writing it.


End file.
